Rain
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: We met on a rainy day, we fell in love on a rainy day, we kissed on a rainy day, you asked for my hand on a rainy day, we said 'yes' on a rainy day, our beloved daughter was born on a rainy day.


**RAIN**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

_You took my hand and led me out of the house, not saying a thing, not even loking at me. You didn't have to, I knew what you were doing. It was raining outside afterall. When rain was falling our time came, didn't it? We met on a rainy day, we fell in love on a rainy day, we kissed on a rainy day, you asked for my hand on a rainy day, we said 'yes' on a rainy day, our beloved daughter was born on a rainy day._

_As a child I used to believe that rain was the heaven crying because it was hurt, now I believe that are the tears of happiness whenit rains, then for us, rain has brought nothing but joy._

_So many rainy days, so many happy moments, so many memories. I want to live a second lifetime with you, beggining on a rainy day._

_Do you remember how we used to walk in the rain, soaking wet and cold, but happy? Do you remember the rainy nights we spent dancing on the streets? Or the moments where the rain accompanied our heated kisses? Do you remember that rainy day on the beach, where you first made love to me? Do you remember the rainy day I stood before you, soaking wet, crying and telling you that I love you? Do you remember?_

_I do. I remember every single rain drop, every single look, touch and kiss. I loved every moment with you, even if we argued._

_You're my life, my soul, my love._

_Has it really been so long ssince you last took me dancing in the rain? I remember the last time, Sakura was two, and I was still healthy._

_You came in the room, took my hand and led me out. Through the streets, in the park. There you turned to me and took me into your arms. I leaned my head against your chest and we danced, slowly, to the rythim of the rain. Then you looked me in the eyes and kissed me. Long and sweet, painfully loving. You whispered sweet nothings in my ear, you said you loved me._

_You asked me if eternity was too long for me. I asked why and you said because you wanted to spend it with me. I remember my tears mixing with the rain as I answered that the eternity was too short to spend with you._

_It looks like it'll never come. Our eternity together, I mean._

_It's raining again, my love. This time the raind drops bring no happiness. This time they mix with the tears on your face._

_I watch you, you're unaware of that. Through the window I watch as you stand in the lawn, rain peltimg down heavily on you, you cry, and m ytears fall too. I know you don't want it to happen. Who would want to, in your position? Yet you have no power over it._

_I love you Seto, and Sakura too. Love her, look after her, don't let her forget me. When she's old enough give her my letters, my diary and let her know her mother._

_Don't ever forget I loved you._

_Yours, beyond death,_

_Anzu Kaiba_

I read the last entry in my mother's diary, tears falling down my face.

Today is my birthday, I'm eighteen years old and my name is Sakura Kaiba.

Ever since I can remember rain has been falling on my birthdays, today is no expection.

I sit on the window and watch my father, outside, standing in the rain, with his back to the house. Before I never understood my he was always standing ouside when it rained. Now I know.

I don't remember my mother. Only little things, like her smell and warmth, her smile and the sound of her laughter. Pictures of her are everywhere, but they mean nothing to, I don't remember her face, this woman on the pictuers is a stranger to me.

Today father gave me her diary, told me it was her wish. I haven't put it down till I read it. It's evening now, and the rain still hasn't lessened. Father has been out there for hours, like always when it rains.

Now I know the meaning of the rain. My mother loved it, my father too. I, too, am beggining to love the rain.

I miss you, mommy...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**AN: I'm planning on writng a story named 'My Mother' and this is part of the story. It'll be told by Sakura, who reads her mother's diary.**

**Please tell me what you think, read & review!**

**Jasmin**


End file.
